Field of the Invention
The invention is an electrical connector with improved terminal set, and particularly relates to one which may utilize disposition of each deflecting portion for solid joining with an insulation seat when each of the first and second terminals are joined with the insulation seat in order for each of the first and the second terminals to proceed to a subsequent bending process, so that the effects of a stable consecutive post process and better control of high frequency characteristics are achieved.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,665 B2, entitled “Electrical Connector with Improved Contact Arrangement”, includes an insulative housing, a set of first contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell fixed to the insulative housing; the insulative housing including a base portion and a tongue plate protruding into a receiving space from the base portion; some first passageways being defined on a first surface of the tongue plate; the first contacts including first contacting sections received in the first passageways, first bending sections extending downwardly from the first contacting sections, and first tail sections extending from the first bending sections, the first contacting sections being arranged in a single row and being distributed essentially evenly over the first surface, the first bending sections including a plurality of first offset sections and at least one second offset section, the metallic shell being fixed to the base portion and enclosing the tongue plate, a first slope of each first offset section being of one of positive and negative numbers while a second slope of the second offset section being of the rest of the positive and negative numbers, such that a space between each adjacent two first tail sections being much larger than that of the corresponding first contacting sections for preventing the first tail sections from soldering confusion, and in turn, the effect for easy soldering of the first tail sections is achieved.
The above conventional prior art achieves the effect of easy soldering for the first tail sections. However, the terminals are joined with the insulative housing by means of insert molding, and the joined terminals are in a straight non-bending state, while each of the first and the second offset sections is provided outside of the insulative housing for the conventional structure, so that the bending formation is difficult during bending process because of the limitation to the shapes of the first and the second offset sections when the terminals proceed to a subsequent bending process with the first bending sections and the second bending sections, therefore the terminals will appear as a non-straight configuration due to the arrangement of the first and the second offset sections after bending, such that the performance of the terminals are not easy to control, and there is the issue of unstable high frequency characteristics for the terminals. Thus, there is insufficiency for the prior art in practical applications.
In view of this, the inventor has researched and developed an electrical connector with improved terminal set in order to improve the above conventional technology with respect to various shortages thereof.